What Is The Meaning Of Love?
by locked pearl
Summary: Karena hal bodoh yang kau perbuat kau ditantang berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou selama dua bulan. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Akashi sendiri? Dan apa pendapat sahabatmu, Ogiwara Shigehiro tentang yang satu ini. A LOT OF OGIWARA X READER HERE!
1. Prologue

**What Is The Meaning Of Love?**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **K-T**

 **Genre: Akashi! Oreshi, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (little), Drama.**

 **Warning: TYPO, GAJE, Maybe OOC.**

* * *

 _January_

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, [Name]- _chan_! Jadilah pacarku!"

Ucap lantang seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor deretan kelas 1 Teiko _kouko_ dengan santai. Sontak saja ia langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari pemuda sebayanya yang berbeda kelas.

"E-eh? Kau kenapa?" Gadis itu masih tampak bingung.

"Mencoba dulu juga tidak apa!"

"A-ah, ma-maaf. Ta-tapi aku sudah punya pacar…" Ucapnya berbohong.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas karena mereka berdua sudah dikelilingi oleh para murid.

"Hah? Kalau begitu siapa pacarmu?" Ucapnya ngotot.

"Etto…"

Tentu saja ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Eh… itu pacarku!"

Dengan asal tunjuk, ia menunjuk asal ke pintu yang terbuka. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari… seorang Akashi Seijuurou sedang berjalan keluar.

"HEEEEEEEE?!"

Semua murid yang ada di situ benar-benar terkejut. Dan orang yang bersangkutan juga memasang mimik heran.

Mereka pasti tidak percaya jika cewek biasa di sekolah berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat luar biasa di sekolah. Memang benar kalau gadis itu dan Akashi tidak berpacaran. Berbicara satu kata pun juga tidak pernah.

"Hah? Kalau begitu kita lihat dua bulan kemudian! Kalau kau putus dengan Akashi, jadilah pacarku!" Tantangnya dan berlalu.

Sementara orang-orang pada berbisik. Kau hanya bisa speechless. Sampai orang yang asal kau tunjuk tadi menarik pergelangan tanganmu dan membawamu ke tempat yang jarang dikunjungi murid. Ia membawamu ke sisi sekolah yang sepi.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya datar.

"A-akashi- _san_! _Gomennasai_!" Ucapmu kaku bercampur lantang sambil membungkuk ke Akashi.

"Tidak perlu begitu. Jadi, kau tidak sengaja menunjukku kan?" Kau menghela napas lega karena Akashi tidak sekejam dulu.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabmu lemah sambil menundukkan pandangan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Akashi- _san_."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu seperti itu!" Akashi menepuk puncak kepalamu pelan.

Kau membulatkan matamu.

"Ta-tapi… aku harus meminta tolong padamu…"

"Untuk menjadi pacar bohonganmu selama dua bulan?" Akashi memotong ucapanmu.

"Kumohon, Akashi- _san_!" Kau tidak berani menatap pemuda di hadapanmu.

Akashi terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya…

"Baik. Tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"Kau harus tahan dengan risiko yang akan kau dapat dari penggemarku. Lalu, ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan!" Ia kembali menepuk puncak kepalamu.

"Arigatou, Akashi- _san_!"

Lalu Akashi meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Ucap Ogiwara dengan volume besar.

"Iya, seperti itu! Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan!" Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu diantara kedua lutut dan lenganmu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ogiwara khawatir dengan penggemar Akashi.

"Tidak tahu! Yang jelas aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang yang menebakku tadi!" Kau menghentakkan kakimu ke tanah yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai.

Tak lama lagi Ogiwara melempar batu kecil ke air sungai yang memantulkan langit senja. Sesekali ia melirikmu yang masih menyembunyikan kepala.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu terus."

"Habisnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…" Ogiwara bangkit dari duduknya.

"Daripada kau seperti, bagaimana kalau aku traktir takoyaki?" Tawar Ogiwara dengan nada yang menggoda.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu–menghadap Ogiwara yang sedang berdiri–menghadapmu juga.

"Isi?" Tanyamu dengan mengkode.

Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Keju dan udang."

Dan seketika senyummu merekah lebar.

"Arigatou Shige!" Kau langsung bangkit dan menarik telapak tangan Ogiwara cepat-cepat.

"Pelan-pelan. Oi!" Tapi kau tidak memedulikannya. Yang penting sekarang bagimu adalah memakan takoyaki traktiran sahabatmu.

 _Shige memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Conflict

**What Is The Meaning Of Love?**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hei, bukankah itu cewek yang mengaku sebagai pacar Akashi-sama ya?"

"Iya, itu kan cewek yang kemarin!"

"Ah, dia seenaknya saja mengaku menjadi pacar Akashi-kun!"

Bisikan-bisikan menyebalkan keluar dari mulut para penggemar Akashi seiring kau berjalan di koridor deretan kelas satu. Kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Dan pastinya kau sudah memprediksi akan secepat ini.

"Dep!" Hentakan telapak tangan terdengar jelas. Tubuhmu didorong ke tembok.

Seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok tak tahu diri itu menempelkan tangan kanannya ke tembok–di sebelah kuping kirimu. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk berkacak pinggang. Sementara 4 pengikut mengelilingimu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan perut masing-masing.

"Hei kau! Cewek kampungan! Memang benar kau pacar Akashi-sama? Akashi-sama tidak mungkin menyukaimu! Dan dasar tidak tahu diri. Asal tunjuk orang saja!" Pemimpin mereka mengangkat dagumu. Dan dengan segera kau menepisnya.

"Kau jangan asal bicara ya! Bilang saja kau iri kan?" Mereka terbelalak.

"Hah?" Mereka terlihat ketahuan basah kuyup.

"I-iri? Buat apa kita–"

"Ehem." Dehaman terdengar jelas dari pemuda yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Bisa kau menyingkir darinya? Oh, dan satu lagi. Bisakah kau menyingkirkan tangan kotormu darinya?" Ucap pemuda itu santai.

"A-a-akashi-sama?" Mereka tampak panik. Akashi menghampirimu lalu menggandeng telapak tanganmu.

"Kau lihat? Kami benar-benar pacaran. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibingungkan." Akashi melanjutkan jalannya. Sementara kau hanya menurut.

* * *

Kau dan Akashi berjalan santai untuk makan siang di kantin.

"[Name]! Makan yuk!" Ajak Ogiwara yang menghampiri kalian.

"Ah, gomen, Shige. Aku sudah bersama Akashi-san." Tolakmu halus. Ogiwara melirik Akashi.

"Oh, baiklah. Semangat bersenang-senang ya!" Dan Ogiwara berlalu. Kau dan Akashi melanjutkan perjalanan kalian.

"Kau yakin?" Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Akashi menghela napas.

"Tetap memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Memang kenapa?" Akashi menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kita pacaran." Kau menepuk dahimu. Baru peka.

"Habisnya…"

"Tidak apa kok kalau kau memanggil nama kecilku." Kau membulatkan mata.

"He? Serius?" Akashi terkekeh.

"Terserah kau." Dan dia berjalan mendahuluimu ke kantin.

* * *

Sudah sebulan kau menjalin hubungan palsumu dengan Akashi. Orang yang sebulan lalu mengutarakan dan mengajakmu berpacaran masih mengawasimu. Ogiwara? Menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya?

"Pulang bareng yuk, [Name]!" Ajak Ogiwara yang sudah di ambang pintu kelasmu.

Kau yang sudah selesai mengemas barang menjawab, "Gomen Shige. Aku akan pulang bersama Sei-kun." Ogiwara yang tadinya ceria menampakkan wajah kesal. "Oh. Ya udah. Aku duluan. Pulangnya yang malam ya! Semoga ketemu psikopat." Celetuknya yang nancap.

Kau mengernyitkan dahi. Ogiwara memang suka begitu kalau ajakannya ditolak berkali-kali oleh orang yang sama. Eh? Atau hanya dengan kau?

 _Apaan banget sih, Shige. Sahabatnya sendiri juga._

Hari ini Akashi tidak sekolah karena ia ada lomba shogi. Dan semenjak tadi kau sudah bersemangat untuk mengajak Ogiwara makan siang dan pulang bersama. Tetapi saat kau menuju kelas Ogiwara ia sedang berjalan berlawanan arah bersama Kuroko. Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan diikuti oleh Ogiwara.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Ogiwara melihat tatapan Kuroko yang mengarah padamu.

"Oh. [Name]." Ogiwara yang tadinya melihatmu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa [Last Name]-san?" Tanya Kuroko ramah.

"Ah, tidak. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Shige makan siang… tapi kupikir Shige sudah bareng Kuroko-kun…" Kau menundukkan kepalamu.

"Ayo, Kuroko. Nanti keburu habis makanannya." Tanpa menunggu apapun Ogiwara langsung menarik Kuroko. Kau meremas rokmu. Tangan kirimu yang bebas kau letakkan di depan dada.

 _Sakit tahu, Shige._

 _Kalau sedang marahan atau kesal denganku ia memang begitu. Tapi… tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit…_

Sepulang sekolah kau ke kelas Shige lagi. Tetapi kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Keesokan harinya Akashi masih lomba dan Kuroko tidak masuk karena sakit. Saat istirahat kau mengajak Shige dan ia terus mendiamimu. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Saat pulang kau sengaja membututinya secara terang-terangan. Dan akhirnya kau berhasil menggapai lalu menarik kerah belakang Shige.

"Oi!" Dari suaranya Ogiwara terlihat marah.

Sebelum Ogiwara melanjutkan perjalanannya kau menarik Ogiwara lagi.

"SHIGE!" Bentakmu.

"Aku ingin bicara!" Ogiwara terlihat menurut.

"Hari ini Akashi-san dan Kuroko-kun tidak ada kan?" Ogiwara tetap diam.

"Terus kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Aku tidak menjauhimu."

"Hah? Jelas-jelas kau menjauhiku!"

"Aku tidak menjauhimu." Jawabnya sama.

"Kurasa malah kau yang menjauhiku." Lanjut Ogiwara.

"Bukannya kau yang jelas-jelas menjauhiku!" Balasmu.

"Kau." Balas Ogiwara dingin. Lalu Ogiwara diam dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Kau terus menatap Ogiwara tanpa kedip. Tanpa berpikir lagi kau mengeluarkan semua yang sudah lama kau pikirkan dengan halus.  
Kau meraih kedua pipi Ogiwara dengan kedua tanganmu. Memaksa Ogiwara untuk bertatapan denganmu walaupun ia lebih tinggi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan Akashi-san? Kau cemburu karena aku dekat dengannya? Kau kesal karena aku makan siang dan pulang bersamanya? Iya, kau cemburu Shige?" Tanyamu halus.

"A-aku ti-tidak cemburu!" Jawabnya. Terdengar jelas kebohongan.

"Aku kayak gitu supaya mereka percaya."

Ogiwara membulatkan matanya lalu menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu…"

Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Lebih baik kau terus bersamanya saja."

Kau terkejut.

"Persahabatan kita cukup di sini saja."

Ogiwara melepaskan kedua tanganmu yang menempel di pipinya. Lalu pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

 _Benar-benar sakit, Shige._

"Satu lagi."

Sebelum jauh dahimu Ogiwara menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya ataupun menoleh kepadamu.

"Jangan memedulikanku lagi dan anggap kau tak mengenalku."

Ogiwara melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

 _Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit, Shige. Apa kau tidak sadar?_

Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu dan kau letakkan di depan dada. Menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah jatuh.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. The Meaning Of Love

**What Is The Meaning Of Love?**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Enjoy this last chapter~**

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kau marahan dengan Ogiwara. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar datimu mau pun Ogiwara. Saat kendo juga seperti itu. Kau juga sudah menceritakan ini kepada Akashi. Tetapi reaksi Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Untuk informasi, tinggal dua minggu lagi kau menjalani tantangan ini.

Kemarin ada seleksi untuk lomba kendo. Tentu saja kau dan Ogiwara lolos dari seleksi. Salah Satu peraturan jika lolos seleksi harus selalu datang saat latihan. Jika tidak, bisa didiskualifikasi. Tentu saja kalau dengan izin yang terbukti benar itu tidak berlaku.  
Kau menyusuri koridor yang menuju tempat klub kendo. Kau ragu akan datang atau tidak karena sedang bermasalah. Sedangkan kau sangat ingin mengikuti lomba.  
Kau berhenti ketika melihat Ogiwara yang baru sampai di koridor ini melewati tangga. Menyadari kehadiranmu yang hanya berjarak 1 meter, Ogiwara berhenti dan menatapmu sebentar.

Kau menundukkan wajah sambil mengatakan, "Shige…"

Kau mempererat tautan kedua telapak tanganmu yang kau lipat. Yang kau sembunyikan di balik tubuhmu.

"Sepertinya… aku… izin dulu untuk hari ini…–"

"Jangan kau sembunyikan!"

Belum selesai mengatakannya, Ogiwara langsung menghampirimu, menyambar pergelangan tangan kananmu, lalu menuju UKS.

Ogiwara menyuruhmu untuk duduk di kasur. Ah, sudah ketahuan soal luka yang ada di kedua telapak tanganmu.

Ogiwara mengambil peralatan sebelum menyuruhmu untuk mencuci luka.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka perbuat padamu?" Tanya Ogiwara yang sedang memerban telapak tangan sebelah kanan dengan tekun.

"Mereka tiba-tiba memojokkanku lalu langsung saja mereka menggores kedua telapak tanganku dengan _cutter_ mereka masing-masing." Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Kenapa tidak kau lawan?"

"He he…"

Mendengar jawabanmu Ogiwara malah jengkel.

"Dasar, bagaimana mau menang kalau tidak berani melawan."

Kau hanya terkekeh.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan latihannya? Bolos?"

"Iya." Jawab Ogiwara singkat.

"Lalu kalau didiskualifikasi bagaimana?" Tanyamu panik.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tahu sehebat apa aku dalam kendo, bukan? Mereka tidak akan mendiskualifikasiku. Sekarang yang terpenting…

Ogiwara berdiri setelah selesai memerban kedua tanganmu.

sembuhkan tanganmu itu." Ucap Ogiwara sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalamu.

Menyadari sesuatu, kau tersenyum.

"Shige."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah saat itu kau bilang untuk tidak saling memedulikan?"

Ogiwara memalingkan wajahnya.

"I… iya." Jawabnya jujur.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu dan berkata seperti orang jail.

" _Urusai_!" Ogiwara makin memalingkan wajahnya tetapi sekarang dengan sedikit semburat di pipinya.

"Haha. Tidak apa kok. Aku suka Shige yang seperti ini." Kau tersenyum manis.

Mendengar ucapanmu barusan saja sudah membuat Ogiwara tambah memerah, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman manis yang Ogiwara lihat dari ekor matanya.

 _Aku suka Shige yang seperti ini. Shige saat ia khawatir padaku. Tatapan kekhwatirannya serta sentuhan saat ia mengkhawatirkanku selalu membuatku senang, nyaman, dan… berdebar._

Dan hari ini, kalian dinyatakan sudah baikan. Tentu saja tali persahabatan kalian menyambung lagi.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Kelompok kendo Teiko _kouko_ juga dinyatakan menang telak. Berarti sekarang juga hubungan palsumu dengan Akashi juga sudah berakhir. Orang yang dua bulan lalu menembakmu juga sudah merelakannya.

Dan sekarang ini kau sedang pulang dari sekolah bersama Akashi–sebagai teman. Bukan kekasih palsu.

Saat melewati sungai, Akashi berhenti berjalan lalu turun ke tepi sungai melalui tangga. Kau mengikutinya.

"Hei, Akashi-kun." Kau kembali memanggil nama keluarganya.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa… kau bersedia menjadi kekasih palsuku?"

Akashi menduduki tangga tersebut sementara kau tetap berdiri.

Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin minta maaf soal penggemarku. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kesalahan apa? Bukankah Akashi-kun tidak pernah barbuat salah padaku? Justru aku yang merepotkan Akashi-kun." Ucapmu keheranan.

Lagi-lagi Akashi kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan padamu. Tetapi pada Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sahabatmu." Manikmu melebar.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu kejadian tahun lalu kan? Saat kami dengan sengaja merenggangkan pertahanan dan melakukan gol bunuh diri?" Senyum Akashi kini penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau yang selalu berada dan bersamanya mengerti apa yang Ogiwara rasakan saat itu, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Maksud menebus kesalahanku adalah aku ingin membuatnya cemburu. Kau menyukai Ogiwara, kan?"

"E-eh?" Semburat merah langsung terhias di pipimu.

"Kau akan senang kalau dia cemburu kan?"

"Ah… ah…"

Dalam diam, Akashi gemas serta sweatdrop sendiri. _Dasar, gak peka._

Dan jangan lupa dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi membututi kalian sedang menahan kecemburuannya di balik pohon.

"Begitu… tetapi Shige itu gak peka…"

"Kamu yang gak peka!" Sahut seseorang dari belakang kalian. Yang nyatanya itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Shi… shi… shige!" Kau kelabakan sendiri.

Sudah menganalisis apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, tanpa disadari kedua orang tersebut, si rambut merah meninggalkan kalian dengan menahan tawa.

"Kamu yang gak peka, [Name]." Sahut Ogiwara lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku suka sama kamu dari dulu. Tetapi kamu aja yang tidak peka!"

"Bu-bukankah Shige… Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku juga menyukai Shige."

 **Deg deg Deg deg Deg deg Deg deg**

Debaran itu terdengar jelas di antara kalian. Aliran darah semakin banyak menuju ke atas. Membuat wajah masing-masing semakin memerah.

"Jadi… persahabatan kita memang sampai di sini ya." Ucap Ogiwara yang masih kaku.

"I…i…iya."

Dan hari ini kalian dinyatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bukan palsu. Tetapi asli.

* * *

 _Apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta?_

 _Banyak orang yang berpendapat tentang cinta._

 _Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti soal cinta._

 _Tetapi menurutku, cinta terjadi ketika kita merasa nyaman, selalu ingin bersamanya, merasa berdebar, merasa senang hanya dengan melihatnya,_

 _Dan yang pasti cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang dipaksakan._

 _Jika aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki dua bulan lalu, itu percuma. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun tentang cinta._

 _Sama juga dengan Akashi-san. Tetapi dengan Shige..._

 _Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan **cinta**._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Akhirnya...

Udah jelas kan?

Bye...

Tunggu fic aku yang selanjtnya ya...

Thank you for all readers, likers, follower, reviewers, etc.

Just three words for you

I LOVE YOU.


End file.
